


Kill Your God

by SephtisThan



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, POV Third Person, just keiron being crazy and sabah being sad, thats all folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 17:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SephtisThan/pseuds/SephtisThan
Summary: Sabah makes a difficult but necessary choice.





	Kill Your God

Sabah found him there, amongst the rubble and flames, exactly where he said he'd be, slumped against a wall and covered in blood. When Sabah had received the distress call from Keiron, they'd come running. They always did.   
  
Keiron's eyes had practically lit up when he saw Sabah's armoured form stepping through and around what remained of the slowly crumbling building. His face was bruised, broken helmet cast aside into the dust.   
  
"Sabah..." he rasped, weakly raising a clawed gauntlet in Sabah's direction, reaching for their hand. Sabah's fingers brushed the gun at their waist hesitantly, before gently taking Keiron's hand in theirs. "You came," Keiron whispered, lips twitching into a strained smile, and Sabah hushed him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze.   
  
"Of course. I always do," Sabah replied, crouching down next to their bloodied lover. "I will be here whenever you need me."   
  
"You're here. We can end this, now. End it together," Keiron said, the fond smile that had graced his face the moment he had seen Sabah arrive slowly turning manic instead. "Kill the Rangers. Kill everyone, we-" Keiron descended into a rasping fit of coughs, curling in on himself as Sabah held his hand tighter.   
  
"Keiron, please..." Sabah said quietly, voice low and hesitant even through the vocal distortion of their helmet. Keiron took a deep breath, turning his gaze to Sabah slowly.   
  
Sabah used to smile when Keiron looked at him like that. Now, it only filled them with cold dread.   
  
"I would burn the whole world for you," Keiron whispered, grip tightening almost painfully on Sabah's hand, his eyes desperate.   
__   
_ This wasn't the man Sabah had fallen for. _   
  
Sabah was quiet for a long moment, then slowly they tilted their head to the side, flicking off the safety of the gun that had found its way into their free hand.   
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Sabah said quietly, fingers slowly slipping from Keiron's.   
  
** _BANG!_ **   
  
"I'm so sorry, Kei."


End file.
